My Life Would Suck Without You
by MusicLoverGirl9078
Summary: Based on Kelly Clarkson's song 'My Life Would Suck Without You', two-shot and couples: Peddie, Moy, Fabina, Amfie and Jara. This was written on my iPad, so sorry if there's anything wrong. Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You'.


_(5 years old)_

_**Peddie:**_

"You can't catch me, Slimeball!" Patricia shouted as Eddie raced her to the slide,so far Patricia was winning the race.

"Bet, I can!" Eddie shouted back. Sadly, he was wrong, he got a bit angry at Patricia and unintentionally pushed her.

"I thought you were my friend" Patricia said said as she huffed and turned around, so her back faced Eddie **(A/N: I forgot what you call the 'Hmp' sound most people make, and I thought it was huff, please tell me if it's correct. BTW this was written on my iPad, so sorry if there's some wrong spelling)**. Eddie, realizing on what he had done went over to Patricia.

"I'm sorry" he brought out a bracelet.

"I made this for you during Arts n Crafts" he said handing the bracelet he made for her. It had cube beads that had the letters P,A,T,R,I and C, and it spelled her name. Patricia looked at it for a while, and turned around facing Eddie.

"It's okay, and thanks" she said giving him a hug and putting on the bracelet.

"You're welcome, now let's go on the slide"

_**Moy:**_

"Hi Joy" Mick said shyly at the little girl who was sitting alone on the bench.

"Hi Mick" she replied, looking a bit confused.

"Why aren't you playing with Fabian?"

"Oh, he went to play with Nina, Amber and Alfie" he replied looking a bit nervous.

"Oh.."

"Umm...do you want to play Catch with me?" he asked. Joy smiled and stood up.

"Okay" they left to play, and while they were playing Mick accidentally threw the ball a little too hard, and it hit Joy's head, she sobbed quietly and sat on the grass. Mick went over to check on her, and give her a hug, but she pushed him away.

"Go away!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry Joy, it was a..a...acsider...acsiderent" he said, making Joy smile a little at his way of saying 'accident'.

"It's alright, so you didn't mean it?"

"There! That's much easier to say than acsiderent, and yeah I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" he said sincerely, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I forgive you, and it's accident not acsiderent" she said giggling then standing up and brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"There! That's it, accident! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it was funny watching you say 'acsiderent'" she said giggling as he glared at her playfully then began laughing with her too. Joy, unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek and blushed. Mick didn't expect her doing that and blushed too.

"So...do you want to continue playing?" he asked breaking the silence that had come between them for a few minutes.

"Sure"

_**Fabina:**_

"Look Fabian!" Nina called her best friend to come over. She saw a beautiful, white rose and wanted to show it to him.

"Why, what is it?" he replied walking over to her. They were on the side of the playground, looking at the plants, and trying to find new plants and animals ...well not exactly new, but new to them.

"Look it!" she said pointing at the flower.

"Wow, it's pretty"

"Yeah" Nina said as she suddenly got an idea.

"Let's pick it"

"But Nina" he started, trying to discourage her "what if it has poison".

"What's poison?"

"I don't know, I saw it on the telly that a guy picked up a flower and fell asleep, then another person there said that the flower had poison, and that it will make you die"

"Did the flower on T.V look like this one?"

"No"

"Then it has no poison, so let's pick it" she said cheerfully and enthusiastically.

"Okay then" he agreed. Nina slowly reached for the stem of the rose not noticing the thorns around it and pricked herself.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he engulfed her in a hug as she tried to stay strong, but failed because a few tears fell down her face.

"The flower hurt me"

"Do yo want to go to Mrs. Thomas, so that she could use her magic to make it better?" **(A/N: I got this idea by reading VeroZ's story 'Weddings', you should really check it out cuz 5 year old Fabian is 120% adorable! and credit to VeroZ too (: )** he asked, Mrs. Thomas was able to find a garden before that the kids have never seen before in campus, so they were convinced that she had magic.

"Okay" she replied softly as they began to walk to Mrs. Thomas.

"Oh, hello Nina and Fabian. Nina, what's wrong?" Mrs. Thomas asked setting down the item she was holding. **A/N: not saying what that 'item' is ;)**

"A flower hurt me" Nina replied as tears streamed down her face.

"Now, how can a flower hurt you?"

"It had spikes and hurt me"

"Was it that flower?" she asked, pointing to the rose bush, Nina nodded her head in reply.

"Thise are roses and most of them have thorns, so the thorns must have pricked you, but don't worry I'll make that boo-boo all better"

"Okay"

After a while,she was able to bandage it up, Nina decided to drink some juice first before going out again. When she was finished, she went to the playground, looking for Fabian. '_Where is he?' _she thought, just then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Fabian standing there with a hand behind his back, he took outithe hand that was behind his back, showing the rose Nina saw earlier. Nina was about to run away, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Thomas removed the thorns, so that it won't hurt you. See?" he slid his finger on the stem, and showed it to her proving to her that it was safe.

"I want to give this to you, here" he said as he gave the flower to Nina, blushing slightly. Nina held the flower he gave to her, and blushed slightly too.

"Thanks" she gave him a kiss on the cheek which made them blush harder.

"Nina! Fabian! We're gonna play tag, do you want to play too?" Joy called them.

"Do you want to play?" Nina asked Fabian shyly.

"Sure"

**_Amfie:_**

"Come on, Alfie. Let's play 'Castles'" Amber said, dragging Alfie from thesandbox and to the sandbox.

"But Ambs, I don't wanna be a princess" Alfie said as he pouted.

"You're not going to be a princess, you're going to be the king and I'll be the queen-" Amber began explaining, imagining it already, but was cut off by Alfie.

"and we'll protect the castle from the evil monsters" Alfie then began smiling, just thinking about it.

"But who'll be the monster?"

"I'll be the monster" he said plopping down in the sandbox.

"Okay" she replied plopping down right next to him as they began building the sandcastle. After a while, Alfie began 'destroying' the castle.

"Ah! The monster must die!" Amber screamed as she began throwing sand back at the monster. Accidentally, Amber threw some sand at Alfie's eyes and Alfie accidentally threw some sand at Amber's.

"Ah! It hurts!"

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Thomas asked, rushing over to them.

"Alfie threw sand in my eyes!"

"I did NOT throw sand at your eyes! You did!"

"I did NOT! You did!"

"NO! You did!"

"You did!"

"You did! I didn't do anything!"

"Enough!" Mrs. Thomas yelled, trying to shush the two children. Immediately, they both kept quiet and faced away from each other.**  
**

"Now, who started it first?" she asked the two children, and as soon as they heard her ask on who started it, they both pointed at each. Once they realized that they were pointing at each other, they faced away from one another with their arms crossed.

"We were playing Castles then he started throwing sand at me." Amber whined.

"I was throwing it at the castle, not you. I'm the monster." Alfie replied.

"Oh.."

"Why don't you two say sorry and play something else that doesn't get anyone of you hurt?" Mrs. Thomas suggested.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Alfie."

"It's alright, I'm sorry too." they hugged and Mrs. Thomas grabbed something and did something while they were hugging.

"Why don't we play-" Amber said, but was cut-off by Joy.

"Amber?! Alfie?! Me, Mick, Patricia, Eddie, Nina and Fabian are gonna play tag. Wanna play too?!" she yelled. The pair turned around and saw Joy waving her hands up in the air signaling them where they are.

"Amber, do you wan-"

"Of course!"

_**Jara:**_

"Higher Jerome! Higher!" Mara squealed as Jerome pushed her on the swing.

"Okay." he said as he pushed her a bit to high, and ended up falling on the ground. She began crying and everyone surrounded her, wondering if she's alright.

"Mara? Are you okay?" he asked gently as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my leg hurts."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that your leg hurts, I pushed you to high."

"It's okay."

"Oh my, what happened?" Mrs. Thomas asked the group of children surrounding Mara and Jerome. 'I don't know's were heard from the children.

"I pushed Mara too high on the swing and she falled to the ground." Jerome said quietly and sadly.

"I didn't mean too."

"Jerome, it's okay. I'm fine, my leg just hurts a bit." Mara said, assuring him that she's alright.

"Are you sure, Mara? Let me just take a look at it to make sure." Mrs. Thomas said bringing Mara inside the classroom with Jerome following close behind them.

"Oh, it's just a small cut, nothing I can't fix." Mrs. Thomasas said, looking at the cut, before she got up and walked wow ads the door.

"I'll be right back." she said asps he closed the door.

"I told you nothing was wrong." Mara said teasingly at him.

"Okay, okay. You were right and I was wrong, but I'm really sorry." he said to her looking at the ground.

"It was an accident, I'm alright and I'm always right." she said doing a hair flip Amber usually does. They burst out laughing, what they didn't know was that Mrs. Thomas was right outside the door laughing silently with them. She kept 'it' and went inside with the bandages.

"Okay, now I just put it there and...done." she said, lifting Mara from the bed and setting her down. **(they're in the clinic, so the bed's a clinic bed...thingy)**

"Thank you. Come on, Jerome. Let's go back outside." she said, dragging him outside.

"Mara, slow dowwwwwnnnnnn!" he said as sheran outside, dragging him along with her. Mrs. Thomas chuckled softly as the small girl dragged her best friend through the hallway.

**Still No One's PoV (juat wanted you guys and gals to know that the Jara story ended and this is a continuation)**

"Hey guys." Mara said panting and letting go of Jerome's hand.

"Hey Mara, Jerome." Mick said smiling at them.

"I...didn't...know...that...you...could...run...that fast." Jerome said panting and breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"So, we were just about to play tag, do you want to join us?" Nina asked looking at the two.

"Sure, but hold on. Mara dragged me from the clinic all the way here, and she runs very fast." he said, FINALLY catching his breath.

"Okay, now that Jerome has his power back, who's going to be it?" Alfie asked.

"Well, we could always have a race. Here to...that tree?" Eddie said, pointing to a tree near the slide.

"Okay!" everybody said in unison as they got ready.

"Okay, ready...set...GO!" he yelled as everyone started running towards the tree.

"First!" Mick said, tagging the tree.

"Second!" Nina said.

"Third." Mara said.

"Fourth." Patricia said.

"Fifth." Fabian said.

"Sixth." Eddie said.

"Seventh." Jerome said.

"Eigth." Amber said.

"Ninth." Alfie said.

"That means...Joy's it! EVERYBODY RUN!" he yelled as every one began running in different directions. Mrs. Thomas saw everything that had happened today, and began doing something with the 'item'.

"Tag! You're it, Amber!" Joy said as she tagged Amber, Amber smiled and began jumping up and down smiling as everyone stared at her weirdly.

"YES! I WON!" she screamed.

"Uh, Amber you don't win, you win when you tag someone."Patricia said, rolling her types at the blonde.

"Oh, okay then." she said as she began running again.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Nina screeched as Amber neared her, luckily she was able to get away.

"Aw, poowy." Amber said as she pouted, then all of them burst into laughter, some even began rolling on the ground.

"Tag. You're it, Fabian. EVERYONE, FABIAN'S IT! RUN!" Amber said as she began running and the others followed her.

"I'm going to get you!" Fabian yelled as he began chasing them.

* * *

**I based it a little too much on the music video, but hey! it'll be weird if the girl made the boy cry, so I had to do it like that. I have great news to those who supported/read my story 'You Promised' cuz remember how it's my school project and I wanted others opinion about it? Guess what...I'm one of the students in my section that got thehighest score in that! Thanks to those who supported/read it! We're like 5-6 students who got the highest score in my section. :) School's super hard these days cuz the Intramurals are coming, and I'm part of the Jazz Chant and have to rehearse it with my other groupies lots of times, but it's fun. :) Next chapter will be coming up after about 2-5 days. I'll be working on the next chapter. It's kinda obvious on what that 'item' is, but whatever if it was obvious or not. :) Sorry that it wasn't that...kiddie-ish conversation they had, I would use my brothers, but one's already 7 years old, so he doesn't talk like that. The other's just 1 year old, but he's turning 2, and I could barely understand half the words he's saying.**

**-Nathalie :D**


End file.
